Trust in those you shouldn't ONE LONG CHAPTER
by MitchieTheHufflepuff
Summary: TITYS one page format for the first six chapters.


_**A.N. I do not own any characters that you recognize. I do not own the places you recognize. All recognizable places and names etc, are owned by Miss. Rowling.**_

_**Times were dark and Harry didn't know where to turn. He didn't know who to trust. Ron is not truly his best friend? What about Ginny or Hermione? HP/SSmentor HP/LL romance HG/SS romance HG/RL father Daughter**_

July 31 1996

I sat in my room reading my History of Magic textbook when I heard a tapping on the window. So I looked up and saw a magnificent looking Eagle Owl. I opened the window and the owl flew to my bed and landed. I walked over to it and took the letter attached to its beak. Mr H. Potter 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. I flipped the letter over and saw the Gringotts seal. I opened the letter and inside it read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Mr. Potter Gringotts is requesting your time at 8AM on July 31 to discuss important matters, it is prudent that you come alone also plan for spending a few nights in Diagon Alley. I hope this letter finds you in the best condition. See you soon**_

_**Ragnok**_

_**Chief Goblin**_

_**Head of the Gringotts Bank**_

I put the letter down and stood up. It was currently 2AM so I decided to try and get some sleep. I fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since before the ministry attack. The next morning I awoke to banging on my door I got up and got dressed in my nicest clothes then went downstairs. "Aunt Petunia I need to go into London to take care of some school stuff I will be back in three days." I said to my aunt. She glared at me and said "I am not driving you. You will be back before 10:45PM on Friday or you will be locked out for the evening." I nodded then checked the time 7:40AM.

I leapt toward the door after making sure I had my wand. I had enough money to get my to London via the Knight Bus. I stuck my wand out and the bus appeared. I said "Leaky Cauldron please Stan." Stan smiled and took my eleven sickles and told me to take a seat. Ten minutes later I was standing in front of Gringotts and I went inside.

I went up to a goblin and said "Harry Potter to see Ragnok Chief Goblin." The goblin glared down at me and said "Ragnok will be with you-." Just then "Mr. Potter please come with me. Ragnok is waiting." I looked at the little goblin and bowed then followed the second goblin. I was lead into an ornately decorated room and told to sit down. I sat down and waited for te goblin to come in. After five minutes of waiting Ragnok appeared and said "Mr. Potter thank you for finally coming to a meeting. We have been trying to contact you since you were fourteen."

I said "Mr. Ragnok sir I have only received the one letter from Gringotts. And that letter arrived at 2AM. I am sorry if I have insulted you I didn't do so intentionally." Ragnok said "That is what we feared your mail has been tampered with. We have sent you many letters regarding our need to contact you. Well it matters not at this time you are here now so we can discuss everything. If you will follow me we can go." I stood up and followed the Goblin and we arrived in a room and Ragnok said "Mr. Potter this room is a time delay room for every hour in here is one minute in the real world. So let us begin." We sat at a table and were served tea by another goblin.

Ragnok said "Mr. Potter we have noticed that there are several discrepancies in your account starting just after your parent's death. There have been several withdrawals of varying amounts the first being to Mrs. Petunia Dursley the amount being 1,000,000 galleons. Mrs. Dursley has spent little more then 250,000 galleons. We will recover the rest. The second being to Mrs. Arabella Figg in the amount of 12,000 galleons a year for the last fifteen years totalling in 180,000 galleons as of last week. The third was made to Arthur and Molly Weasley of 50,000 galleons in 1991. Also in 1991 Ronald Weasley was given 12,000 galleons. Fred and Geoorge Weasley were given 12,000 each but it was returned immediately. In July 1992 new payments were given to the Weasleys of the same amount plus 12,000 to Miss. Weasley. Every year since then the payments were made."

I said "Who made these payments? I never approved any payments at all to anyone." Ragnok said "It appears Albus Dumbledore has been making the withdrawals and after you were 11 he had your signature. We will retrieve the money for you Mr. Potter. Also now that you are 16 you are able to take your Lordship of the Potter, Evans and Black Estates. All we need is a few drops of your blood to verify." I said "I am not a Black. Sirius is my Godfather."

Ragnok smiled a sharp toothed smile and said "I see let us read Mr. Blacks will and also your mother and fathers." He snapped his fingers and the documents appeared he said "Lily and James first." He opened the will and began to read it.

_**"This is the last will and testament of Lily Angela Evans Potter.**_

_**I Lily Evans-Potter hereby bequeath the following items to Mr. Remus John Lupin: I leave the little cottage in Ireland that you met your wife. I also leave you partial custody of my angel Harry Potter. I also bequeath you 20,000,000 galleons.**_

_**To Miss Hermione Jean Lupin, My darling goddaughter I love you and I wish you well in your entire life. To you I leave 20,000,000 galleons. When you turn sixteen you will become Lady Evans the goblins will contact you on September 19 1995. My dear please keep my Harry safe and be his big sister. I love you.**_

_**To Mrs Jane Karly Lupin I love you and I leave you 20,000,000 galleons please survive the war and take care of Mya and Harry. I love you.**_

_**To Sirius Orion Black you SOB I love you and as much of an ass you were in school you really stepped up as a godfather to Harry and for that you will always be my brother. To you I leave custody of Harry and hope that you finally find a girl and settle down and have a kid. Harry needs a little brother or sister to take care of. You are Harry's family now. You, Remus, Hermione and Jane I sincerely hope you all survive the war.**_

_**To Severus Tobias Snape you were my best friend we may have had our ups and downs but in the end we were best friends you will always have my love. I love you as my big brother. You protected me from the people who wanted to hurt me. I am sorry that you had to hide so much as a spy. I really hope you are free by now. To you I leave 50,000,000 galleons. Take care of Harry. Love him do not let him die.**_

_**My darling Harry James Evans-Potter,**_

_**I love you more than anything I would give my life for you and I hope that if I die it is to defend you my darling. To you I leave everything else the entire Evans fortune. You are Lord Evans-Potter and Hermione will be Lady Evans-Lupin. She is a terrific girl I hope she is like a sister to you. I love you son and please don't give Siri and Remy too much trouble growing up.**_

_**HARRY JAMES EVANS-POTTER IS UNDER NO UNCERTAIN TERMS TO GO TO HIS AUNT PETUNIA'S.**_

_**To Petunia I leave 1 knut you wretched cow. You and Vernon are horrible people.**_

_**Lily Evans-Potter."**_

I knew I had tears in my eyes as I listened to Ragnok. He said "Mrs. Evans Potter left you a total of 345,890,999 galleons, 17,132,547 sickles and 23,789 knuts. Also you have received the Evans Manor in the countryside, there is a flat above the store in Diagon Alley. The store Zonkos Joke Shoppe at 68 Diagon Alley. The shop closed many years ago but I know of a couple of boys who are looking to buy the store. Fred and George Weasley. They are looking to purchase 68 Diagon Alley to make it their new joke shop. You also have Zonkos Joke Shoppe in Hogsmeade along with a cottage down the road. 111 Hogsmeade Lane.

I said "If you can get Fred and George in today I would like to speak with them about a few things. Also can you draw up the paperwork for the store and the flat?" Ragnok motioned toward another goblin I recognized as Griphook the very first goblin I had ever met. I said "Hello Griphook How are you?" Griphook said "You recognized me Lord Evans-Potter. Most if not all wizards can not tell us apart." I smiled and said "You were the first non-wizard magical being I ever met. I will always recognize you." Griphook smiled and nodded then talked to Ragnok in a low voice that I couldn't hear.

A few moments later Ragnok nodded and dismissed Griphook then said "Alright on to the next will. James will be next. I nodded and he began to read.

_**"This is the last will and testament of James Marcus Potter.**_

_**I hereby bequeath the following items:**_

_**To Sirius Orion Black:**_

_**You are my brother my best friend and for that I hope you will raise my son Harry as your own. I leave you my son Harry James Evans Potter. I need someone to teach him all our pranks. I also leave you Potter Cottage as it was the first place you truly felt you had a home. I love you Padfoot.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin, Hermione Jean Lupin and Jane Karly Lupin:**_

_**Remus you are my brother my best friend. I know we had issues as we grew up. One of those being that you kept the fact of your furry little problem a secret because you thought I would not like you as a werewolf. My darling Moony I never would have turned on you. You were there for me when I really needed a brother. To you I leave my son Harry, my brother Sirius and I also make you an honorary Potter. You also receive 20,000,000 galleons to be paid in knuts. Also let someone take you shopping or clothes and no grey.**_

_**You will always have my love. I love you Moony.**_

_**To Hermione Jean:**_

_**You my darling goddaughter and the most beautiful little girl I have ever met. I love you and hope you have a wonderful life. When you turn 16 you will not only become Lady Evans-Lupin but you will also inherit the title of Princess Potter. I will not make you Lady potter as Harry may marry someday. You will inherit 50,000,000 galleons at this time as well.**_

_**To Jane Karly:**_

_**You my dear sister receive 15,000,000 galleons. Go take a vacation.**_

_**To Severus Tobias Snape:**_

_**I leave you 20,000,000 galleons for being a great uncle to Harry. Also don't let him get away with anything at Hogwarts as I know you will be the Potion's professor one day. I James Marcus Potter hereby apologize to you for all of the things I did to you in school. I know you will have to be tough on Harry so that your position as a spy is not compromised but as of age sixteen he is to know the truth. I also ask that if at sixteen Harry needs a place to stay you allow him to stay with you. Knowing Dumbledore and his meddling he will put Harry with the Dursleys but as soon as he takes his Lordship he will be able to live with a wizard. Please show him the uncle Sevy we all saw when he was a baby.**_

_**To Harry James Evans-Potter:**_

_**To you I leave everything else. I love you son. You are the light at the end of my tunnel. I hope that if you are reading this then I died to save you and your mother. I hope you have a good life if I am not there to raise you. You are a direct descendant to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. You are the heir to Hogwarts. DO NOT TELL ANYONE EXCEPT: Remus, Siri, Sev, Hermione and Jane. You are also a direct descendant to Merlin through your mother. You are a terrific human. I know Severus is probably treating you like an ass and I hope you can forgive him. I was a horrideous human to him and I didn't deserve his friendship but he gave it to me. Please as soon as you turn 16 go to Severus he will be expecting you. 787 Spinners End. I love you son and I will always watch over you.**_

_**James Marcus Potter."**_

Ragnok handed me two rings he said "These are the Potter and Evans Lordship rings. When we take the drops of blood to prove you are Harry James Evans-Potter you will put them on and then you will have access to the familial vaults. There are seven direct Potter vaults and 14 other vaults through the other families. Also you will need to decide what to do about Hogwarts because now that you have acknowledged that you are the true heir Hogwarts know and will only respond to you or someone you personally appoint."

I nodded then said "Lets get to the last will please. Then we can discuss the other things." Ragnok nodded and pulled out the document and began to read:

The last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black-Potter

_**I Sirius Orion Black-Potter hereby leave the following items to the following people:**_

_**To Bellatrix Lestrange I disown you from the Black Family also I dissolve your marriage. I leave you one knut.**_

_**To Narcissa Malfoy I hereby dissolve your marriage to Lucius Malfoy I am making you and Draco Black's now. Be free my darling Cissy. I leave you and Draco 1,000,000 galleons each to start your new life.**_

_**To R.J. Lupin**_

_**MOONY! I'm soo sorry I died. I love you more then anything. Please watch over our cub. I leave you 300,000,000 galleons and Black Manor in Wales. I will watch over you always my love. By the way I will wait for you with Lily, Jane and James. Live life and be happy. I love you and know that Jane will never be hurt that you noved on. FIND MIONE YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU. I think its Hermione Granger.**_

_**To Hermione Granger I leave you 250,000,000 galleons thank you for being Harry's friend. I love you as if you were my own little princess. I also leave you the cottage in Hogsmeade. I also make Lady Black as I hope you will one day make the Black name not so dark.**_

_**To Ronald, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave you one fat fucking KNUT to split between you four gold diggers stay away from Harry James Evans-Potter-Black and leave Hermione alone too she is too good for you.**_

_**To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I leave you with an order of restraint if you attempt to make another withdrawal from Harry's account your magic will disappear also Harry is hereby emancipated in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.**_

_**To Fred and George Weasley I leave you with 20,000,000 galleons to be paid in knuts. You two are the second generation of the Marauders you earned my respect the moment I met you. Also I hope that you sneak into Hogwarts regularly to prank people.**_

_**Now to my Godson Harry James I leave you with everything else. Also Harry as you know Moony and I were an item be good to him. We both love you very much and you are our cub. Wolves are very protective of the cubs. You will need to ask the goblins for help Harry then go to the fairies and the house elves and elves they can teach you their magic. Also train to become an animagus it will prove to help you. You will need to have your magic in bound and also train long and hard. It is up to you and Hermione to win the war. Stop holding back I know you are just as good as Miss. Granger if not better. You are now Lord H.J. Evans-Potter-Black those names alone will open doors for you. (I think Hermione has a crush on you by the way.) I love you cub be safe have a happy life.**_

_**Sirius Orion SOB Black-Potter.**_

I took the Lordship rings after confirming that I was Harry James Potter I put them on and they melded together to make a single ring however I could take off one at a time. I smiled knowing that Hermione may have a crush on me.

I said "Goblin Master will you be willing to teach me your magics?" Ragnok said "I would love to but first we have to fix your magic. You have your powers bound a lot of it is bound but yet you are still powerful. We will start tomorrow right now you may go to lunch as I will need time to set up the room for your magics to be unbound. See you in two hours Lord Evans-Potter-Black. Also Fred and George will be meeting you and Fortuna's Diner for lunch to discuss the property." I smiled and stood up then bowed low and said "Thank you for your time Goblin Leader. I will return to your audience in two hours." I then left and visited my trust vault I grabbed enough money for lunch then went to Fortuna's Diner.

Chapter 2: Severus? Uncle Sev?  
>A.N. I do not own any characters that you recognize. I do not own the places you recognize. All recognizable places and names etc, are owned by Miss. Rowling.<p>

I had been back at the Dursley's for a few days since the Gringott's meeting and they had unlocked my full powers then I had done a few things and headed home. I had written to Snape yesterday in hopes he would meet me for dinner not to far from here. I would be at Leila's Kitchen at six pm to speak with him.

So now that it was 5:30 pm I got dressed and left I walked to the restaurant and as I was approaching I saw Snape dressed in light blue muggle jeans and a light green button up shirt. I said "Hello Professor sir. How are you?" Professor Snape smirked and said "I am good Mr. Potter and I am guessing you have now read your parents wills." I smiled and nodded then said "Let's go eat dinner then we can discuss what needs to be discussed."

I led him into the restaurant then we ordered drinks I went with a soda and Snape went with a whisky. I said "Call me Harry you were a friend to my parents I understand why you would hide your true self from me. I hope we can have the relationship we had when I was a baby."

Snape said "Harry call me Severus or Uncle Sev. I am honored that you want to have a relationship with me. I am hoping that now that you are sixteen you will leave Hogwarts and that meddling old fool and come into hiding with me and I will train you alongside a few others that don't wish to pick the two sides they are on. I hope you will trust me." Just then the waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our dinner I chose a hamburger while Severus chose steak. While we waited I said "Sev do you speak of a third side?" Severus said "Yes I have Lucius Draco Luna and a few others they wish to fight for the truth. I would also like to recruit Miss. Granger or should I say Lupin. She will be an amazing addition to our team." I nodded and then our food came so we sat in silence then after dinner Severus escorted me home and we packed all my stuff and he brought me to the safe house.

He said "Tomorrow we will go get the things you will need also your O.W.L. results will be here in the morning."

Chapter 3: OWL's and introductions

I sat down at the table waiting for Sev to wake up. I had only ten minutes to wait before I heard Severus he was talking to someone and when they finally entered the room he was with Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy two other guys and another girl. I looked up in shock Sev said "Hey Harry you know Draco and Luna. Well the others are Erin Taylor, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Also here we have Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Viktor Krum, and of course Goyle and Crabbe, we also have the parents of those mentioned. We are the opposition to the sides that are ruining our world."

I nodded and then Draco said "Look Potter I know we haven't always gotten along but we are on the same side now. We are friends here. Luna and I are close enough to be sister and brother. Erin is my cousin as is the way of the Purebloods. You are a great person are you going to recruit Granger and Weasel?" I glared and said "Only Hermione apparently the others were after my money. But I will gladly use my money to help fund this organization Oh and by the way Draco your new last name is Black according to Sirius' will."

Draco said "Thats why Mother and I can't access the Malfoy fortune. I said "Don't worry you and Ms. Black will be taken care of in the mean time I believe the O.W.L. Results are here." I pointed to the pile and immediately Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luna and Erin pounced on the pile. I was confused Luna was only a fourth year and I was guessing so was Erin. I said "Erm Luna aren't you only a fourth year?" Luna said "I took private study all of last year and managed to be allowed to take my O.W.L.'s a year early along with Erin. I've known Erin since the train ride to Hogwarts. She's my best friend."

I smiled at the two of them then Draco said "Heya Harry you got one too." I walked over and grabbed my letter and ripped it open.

_**Mr. H Evans-Potter,**_

_**O.W.L. Results**_

_**Passing grades: O-Outstanding, E-Exceeds Expectations, A-Acceptable.**_

_**Failing grades: P-Poor, D-Dreadful, T-Troll.**_

_**Written/Practical.**_

_**Ancient Runes O/O**_

_**Arithmancy O/O**_

_**Astronomy -/O**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures O/O**_

_**Charms O/O**_

_**Defense Against The Dark Arts O/O**_

_**Herbology -/O**_

_**History Of Magic O/-**_

_**Potions O/O**_

_**Transfiguration O/O**_

_**You have recieved All Outstanding's in your grades you are in top form you now have the choice of taking self study for your last two years or continuing at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please inform Professor the Deputy Headmistress of your decision.**_

_**Headmaster.**_

I put my letter down and smiled I knew that I would pass with great grades. Sev said "What did everyone get?" Draco said "Luna, Blaise, Erin, Theo and I all got straigh O's" I said "Straight O's myself. I can't wait to find out what Hermione got."

I smiled at everyone's shocked expressions I said "What I studied hard for this. I just didn't try to hard in front of Hermione and Ron. Ron always got jealous and Hermione liked helping Ron and I. It made her feel special. I know the work I just only did well in essays you know that Sev."

Sev smiled and nodded "It appears Lily and James did rub off on you." I smirked at the compliment.

Meanwhile with Hermione.

My O.W.L. result had just come in and I had gotten Outstanding's in everything but DADA which I had gotten an E/E. I was so happy that I ran down to see my parents in tears on the couch while Remus Lupin sat beside them. I said "Remus what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing stuff for the order?" Remus looked at me with sad brown eyes and shook his head. He said "Mione there are some things we need to discuss. Please sit down." I sat down and said "Whats wrong?" Remus said "I am your real father. You were born Hermione Jean Lupin. When Voldemort was defeated when Harry was a baby you and Jane my wife were taken by Death Eaters and Jane was killed. You were given to a muggle orphanage by rogues so I would not be able to find you. However Severus approached me last month after Siri was killed and told me who you really were. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you my Liebling."

I looked at Remus and then my mom Christine Granger and my dad Arlington Granger. I had always wondered why I didn't look like them I guess now I knew. I said "Christy? Arly?" That only made my parents cry harder. I said "Remus I'd like you to take me home. Let me just pack up my belongings." I turned to my adopted parents and said "I love you guys. You gave me a great life. You will always remain a part of my life but I'm gonna live with my real dad. Good bye." I hugged them then went up to my room and packed my stuff and went back downstairs with my stuff. Remus shrunk it and then her apparated us out to his house. I said "Thanks dad. Oh by the way I passed all of my O.W.L.s all O's except E in Defense." He hugged me tight and said "I am so proud of you."

Chapter 4: The Grey Reside In Ireland

Hermione POV:

I sat in my room at Remus' house and then it hit me I was adopted. My parents as much as I loved them were not my parents. I would still go see them but it is time for me to get to know my real dad. I know it seems odd that I would just leave my parents after all that time but I would be visiting them all the time. I will still write to them like I used to but I need to do this. Remus has spent so much time looking for me and he just lost Siri I can't let him find me after all these years then not get to know him.

His eyes lit up when I had called him dad and that made everything else worth it. I heard a tapping at the window and I looked up to see a very familiar white owl. I got up and opened the window and pet Hedwig's head lightly she gave me a light peck with her beak then held out her leg for the letter that was tied to it. I said "Thanks girl wait for a letter back ok." I got her a couple treats that I kept in my trunk for when Harry or Ron sent me an owl and then I went downstairs to the kitchen and got a bowl and filled it with water and brought it to Hedwig.

I looked at the envelope and saw the Evans-Potter-Black Crest on the seal that could only mean that Harry had finally taken over his Lordship of the Evans, Potter and Black houses. I quickly opened the letter and when I pulled out the letter it was blank. I smiled and pulled out my wand and tapped the parchment then whispered _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The parchment began to glow green then the words appeared.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**How are you doing? Well, I hope. Good job with the password and I am writing to let you know that The Weasleys and Dumbledore are NOT to be trusted. I have joined a third side and we will stop the "light" side and the "dark" side. Neither want what is best for this world. I also believe you are not whom you think you are. According to Snuffles' will you may be Hermione Lupin, which if you think about it, it is very possible. You are the brightest witch of your generation, you are a troublemaker (at times much like Moony) You are also and extraordinarily powerful witch. I hope to meet with you at 4:30PM if that is not convenient for you send Hedwig with a response of a better time and if it is send with an okay and pack a weeks worth of clothes to send with her as well. pack for duelling and training. I will meet you at The Leaky Cauldron and will have Luna Lovegood, and with me. Onto a lighter topic Mione how did you do on your OWL's I got straight O's. Love you,**_

_**H. Evans-Potter-Black.**_

I laughed as I read the last part no way had he gotten O's well anyway I wrote that I would indeed meet him and that I would bring Remus as he was in fact my father. I checked the time and saw that it was only 1:36PM so I went downstairs to find Remus. He was in the kitchen and I said "Remus we have to meet Professor Snape, Harry, Luna and Bill at 4:30PM." Remus said "Ok well how about we go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies and we need to activate the Lily and James' wills. You need to get your inheritance." I nodded and said "Ok we can leave now if you would like." I accio'd my jacket without using a wand. Remus said "Hermione Jean you can do wandless magic?" I said "Yeah since I was fourteen." Remus smiled and said "Jane was the same way. James was always jealous that Jane could do it and he couldn't as they were both purebloods. Your mom was Jane Sarsgood she was the last of that line til you were born."

I smiled and said "The Sarsgood family they were very powerful in the war against Gellert Grindlewald. They were Light wizards but did not support Dumbledore as he was known to have been friends with Gellert." Remus nodded and said "Yes but lets go and when we get home we will discuss this more." I nodded and so Remus sideapparated me to The Leaky Cauldron then we to the archway into the Alley. We stopped at Gringotts and I got my inheritance. I finished at Gringotts and then Remus and I went to Madam Malkins and I bought 7 sets of light grey dueling robes. They had protective enchantments woven into them. I also picked up 14 pairs of grey yoga pants and 14 grey long sleeved shirts both of which were made of a light airy fabric. I also picked up tight shorts and tank tops for running. I also got three pairs of running shoes. Then Remus suggested we stop at Flourish and Blotts. We went to the bookstore and I picked up the sixth year books for school.

I got books on Advanced Transfiguration, Obscure Transfiguration, Animagus Training for Beginners Advanced Animagus Training- How to Achieve a Second Form, Charms to Defend With, Advanced Charms, Obscure and Ancient Charms. Advanded Defense, Defense, Offense, Advanced Ancient Runes, Runes for Warding, Advanced Potions, Potions for Masters, Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Herbology, Gardens for Potions, Ancient History, Astronomy: How to Read The Stars, Deadly Magical Creatures, Magical Creatures and how to Take Care Of Them, Muggle Studies for Dummies (For the Purebloods in Harry's little group), Flying and How to Manage your Fears, Flying and Taking Care of Your Broom, How To Make A Broom, Enchantments for Brooms, Apparition , Ancient Studies, Earth Magic's, Wandlore, Wandmakers Guide to Making a Wand, Wandless Magic, Curses, Healing, Advanced Healing, Dark Arts, Dark or Grey? Magic, Goblin, Elf, Fairy, Centuar, Weapons, Warding for families, Curse Breaking. I paid for the books then had them shrunk down and I put them in my pocket along with my shrunken wardrobe.

I then went to Eyelops Owl Emporium and I got a magnificent brown owl I named it Persephone she was a beautiful bird and I was happy to have her. I sent her flying to Harry with a note saying it was my new owl I just wanted to send her along ahead. I shrunk her cage and treats and food and bowls then put them in my pocket. Remus said "Mya we should get you a weapon after we meet with Harry we can bring Harry with us and Luna and also second wands and holsters. But its 4:15 now so we should head to the Leaky Cauldron and wait." I nodded then said "I want to put on my robes I am proud to be a witch. Can you stop by the apothecary and pick up an entire supply of potions for a Master and a few cauldrons. Also I need parchment and Eagle quills and Ink. I will go on ahead and inform everyone that you are coming."

Remus nodded and so we split up and I went to The Leaky Cauldron and Remus headed to the apothecary I then changed into my Dueling robes and yoga pants and long sleeved shirt. At 4:30 a group of people walked in one with long blonde hair another with messy black hair a third with a shock of red hair and finally straight chin length black hair. I said "Luna over here. She looked at me and smiled she led the group over and said "Hello Lady Lupin-Evans how are you today. I hope you had a safe shopping trip." I smiled and said "I am well Luna and yes I had a very safe trip also I got a lot of things done. How are you guys?" Snape said "We are well we will be escorting you and Remus to the safe house as soon as he arrives. I am the secret keeper and only I and the people who are apart of our side will know of its existence." I have written down the address you will read it and then it will be destroyed. Oh and you may call me Sev or Severus like everyone else alright Hermione?" I said "I like Sev better." Severus smiled and nodded.

When Remus arrived we were each given a slip of paper that read The Grey reside at 1795 Antrim Road Belfast Ireland. Then Bill Weasley took my arm and apparated me to the safe house. The other four arrived right after and Remus pulled out my shrunken purchases and said "Here you will want these in your room. I picked up everything you asked for and then some I practically bought out the apothecary." Harry said "Oh we will be going to Hogwarts to collect the Basalisk from the Chamber of Secrets and I will be exploring the entire castle for the Studies of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Also I will start training with the Goblins in their magic. I also will be talking to the Acromantula of Hagrids and seeing if we can get some of their venom. Neville will be talking to the Centaurs. Luna will be talking to the Fairies and Hermione you will need to contact the North Elves and The Dark Elves. You will ask them to train you in their magics and once we have all mastered our magics we will train everyone."

I said "I will get right on it Harry. I have a few questions for Severus." Severus said "Let me show you to your room and we can talk along the way. Bill give Remus the tour." I followed Severus through the huge manor. He said "We have thirty-seven bedroom's with three beds in almost every one of them. Yours has a queen and two singles where as the people who are married have one bed. The rooms are magically expanded. There are four greenhouses three for potions ingredients and one for food. We grow all of our food. We buy our drinks in bulk usually sending out Bill or Charlie to order it. We have three potions labs we will add a fourth for yourself. You will study potions alongside Harry, Draco and Blaise, I have my own private lab. You each have your own. We have three training rooms. One is for dueling, one is for exercise and one for obstacle courses. We have a lot of land out back all of which is safe. At the far end of the property there is a pond we use for swimming as it is chared to stay warm all year round much like the rest of the property. You will train five days a week four hours a day and lessons will be in the afternoon. Saturday and Sunday you will brew potions with the others. Also for an hour a day seven days a week you will exercise. Running is the best way to build stamina."

When your training with the Elves begins you will be excused from lessons and training but I still expect you to run and brew." I nodded and said "I was wondering Sev if I could leave for a while with the kids and get second wands and armour and weapons?" Severus said "You can take Harry, Luna, Erin, Draco and Neville with Charlie, Bill, Fred and George as a guard. You will need to be back no later then 9:30PM." I said "Yes Severus." I pulled my stuff out of my pockets and unshrunk them and they became a huge pile on the bed I had chosen the queen sized bed. I then went to find everyone and then we left.

Chapter 5: Schedule  
>Harry POV:<p>

When I woke up the morning after we had picked up Hermione and Moony I smiled I had my best friend with me. We had gone into Knockturn Alley and picked up muggle style weapons but they were enhanced by magic. I had gotten a sword enhanced with Basalisk and Arcomantula venom. Hermione had gotten goblin made daggers in a set of seven. All of them were charmed to only be able to be removed by her and had Basalisk venom in them. Luna got a set of bow and arrows with a unicorn tear on each which kept them sharp. Erin had also gotten a sword but hers had Acromantula venom in it. Neville had gotten a long thin sword that would never get dull. Draco had gotten a battle axe with poison in it. I would be starting my training on Monday in two days. My schedule would be full.

_**Monday, Tuesday, Friday**_

_**7:00AM: Breakfast**_

_**7:30AM: Dueling Practice- Luna, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Erin.**_

_**8:00AM: Excercise -Neville, Severus, Remus, Draco, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.**_

_**9;00AM: Fifteen minute break then back to Dueling practice.**_

_**10:30AM: Obstacle Course Training- Bill, Fred, George, Hermione, Blaise, and Luna.**_

_**11:30AM: Weapons Practice.**_

_**12:30PM: Lunch**_

_**1:30PM: Defence Against The Dark Arts**_

_**2:30PM: Charms**_

_**3:15PM: Break**_

_**3:30PM: Herbology**_

_**4:15PM: Transfiguration**_

_**5:00PM: Ancient Runes**_

_**6:00PM: Dinner**_

_**7:30PM: Arithmancy**_

_**8:30PM: History Of Magic**_

_**11:00PM: Lights Out**_

_**Wednesday, Thursday**_

_**7:00AM: Breakfast**_

_**7:30AM: Dueling Practice- Luna, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Erin.**_

_**8:00AM: Excercise -Neville, Severus, Remus, Draco, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.**_

_**9;00AM: Fifteen minute break then back to Dueling practice.**_

_**10:30AM: Obstacle Course Training- Bill, Fred, George, Hermione, Blaise, and Luna.**_

_**11:30AM: Weapons Practice.**_

_**12:30PM: Lunch**_

_**1:30PM: Wandless Magic**_

_**2:30PM: Dark Arts**_

_**3:15PM: Break**_

_**3:30PM: Warding**_

_**4:15PM: Animagus**_

_**6:00PM: Dinner**_

_**7:30PM: Curse Breaking With Bill, Hermione, Draco and Blaise.**_

_**8:30PM: Apparition- Everyone.**_

_**9:30PM: Astronomy**_

_**11:00PM: Lights Out**_

_**Saturday, Sunday**_

_**7:00AM: Breakfast**_

_**7:30AM: Dueling Practice- Luna, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Erin.**_

_**8:00AM: Excercise -Neville, Severus, Remus, Draco, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.**_

_**9;00AM: Fifteen minute break then back to Dueling practice.**_

_**10:30AM: Obstacle Course Training- Bill, Fred, George, Hermione, Blaise, and Luna.**_

_**11:30AM: Weapons Practice.**_

_**12:30PM: Lunch**_

_**1:30PM: Potions**_

_**4:00PM: Break**_

_**4:15PM: Potions**_

_**6:00PM: Dinner**_

_**7:30PM: Self Study Homework.**_

_**12:00AM: Lights Out**_

_**Every Third Saturday after Training you will have the afternoon off.**_

I pinned my schedule to the wall with a sticking charm and then I got dressed and saw that Draco and Blaise were still asleep. I left my room and then I went down to the lake and began jogging. I went back up to the house after an hour and Hermione and Severus were sitting at the table I said "Morning guys. Mione did you sleep well?" Hermione said "Morning Harry and yes I slept well I am going to start brewing some potions with Severus today. I also will be taking Healing classes with Charlie on Sundays." I said "Oh good we will need Healers. I think Draco, Luna and Erin will be taking the class as well."

Severus said "Charlie, Augusta and myself will each be teaching healing and actually Mi you'll be with me all day Sunday for Potions then Healing." Hermione nodded then I sat down to eat and a house elf popped in and brought me a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. I began to eat then I said "Alright well I need to write to Meddler and tell him I will not be returning to Hogwarts. Then I might read for a bit."

I got up and left the room then went to the library and went to the desk and pulled out a parchment and quill and ink. I wrote to Albus Dumbledore about not returning to Hogwarts.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**I am writing to inform you that I have chosen self study for my last two years of schooling. I am hoping you will respect my decision. Also I am no longer residing at the Dursley Residence. Have a nice summer.**_

_**Lord H.-Potter-Black**_

I sealed the envelope and used my crest and then sent the letter along with Hedwig.

Meanwhile with Luna.

I woke up at 7:20AM and did my usual morning training and then at lunch I met up with everyone. I kissed Blaise hello and and then we sat side by side to eat. After lunch I had free time as I was not taking Potions so I asked Severus if I could go visit with my father for a few hours and he said "Of course you may." I had Charlie as my guard as Blaise had Potions. I spent three hours with my father then Charlie took me to Diagon Alley where we met up with Bill and Harry and we went to Florean Fortesque's for ice cream"

I laughed at Harry's jokes and found myself staring at him then i would remember that I was dating Blaise. I enjoying the day off then when it was time to go home I held on to Charlie and allowed him to apparate me home.

Chapter 6: Severus? Break up? Luna?  
>Hermione sat down at the breakfast table and said "Good morning Severus, Blaise, Neville, Malfoy. Hope you are well." Draco said "Hermione I-" Hermione glared at Draco and said "Look Malfoy I really don't want to hear your shit this early in the morning. It is only eight am. You are not my friend YOU chose to make my life hell for five years calling me a Mudblood at every opportunity. You are a foul loathsome evil little cockroach." She then spun to face Severus and said "And YOU! You let him get away with it every single time. I'd come into your office crying and every time you would say he would be dealt with."<p>

I said "Hermione listen to me." She turned to me and said "What Blaise? Don't you dare defend them." I said "I have one thing to say and yes in their defense. Draco is not the person you saw everyday at school. He had to act that way until Lucius' position as a spy was no longer needed. They needed the diary in the second year to be destroyed. They knew it would make it to Dumbledore they just didn't think that it would cause so much trouble."

"I know the real Draco and that is not something many people can say. I know you have no reason to trust me or Draco but trust that fact that Luna Lovegood and I have been together for nearly a year and I know she also knows that 'Pureblood Ponce Draco' is a fraud. I know how much it hurt him every time he said that awful word. He loved the fact that a muggleborn was proving that purebloods are in fact not better than those of 'Dirty Blood'. I pledge my magic on this fact."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she said "I-What? Luna Lovegood? Blaise Zabini.? Wow that is quite the pair." Draco said "I know we were all shcoked. I thought Luna was in love with Neville." A few minutes later Draco Neville and I got up to do our morning routine. I finished first as I had been athletic my entire life. I went to lunch early and shortly after that Luna came in first she looked at Harry and blushed when he smiled at her then she came over to me. She whispered softly "You shouldn't let the fairies anger you. They let you get upset over things that aren't worth getting upset over."

I laughed at her and said "Thank you Luna for being you" I kissed her and she said "We need to talk after lunch."

I nodded and said "Okay." After lunch everyone except Severus and Hermione left the dining area and I followed Luna out to the field. She said "I think we should break up. Plus I know you like Erin and I think you guys will be a better couple than you and I." I smiled and said "Luna I love you but not in a romantic way. Thanks for the okay on Erin. I know she is your best friend so I would not want to hurt you ever. Go to Harry."

Hermione:

I sat with Severus and looked at him he said "I apologize for everything that I let Draco get away with over the years. I happen to know he actually has feelings for you. He has always been in awe of you. He works so hard to get the grades you get. You made it look effortless. I envy you as well the only thing I never struggled with was Potion's."

I smirked and said "I struggle with Potion's the most. I have always tried harder in Potion's class cause I didn't want to disappoint you. I have admired you since the first Potion's class. When you said and I quote 'Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death' That was the first thing that you said and ever since I have been in awe." 'I also happen to be madly in love with you' I thought to myself.

Severus said "Wow I can't believe you remembered that." I smiled and said "I managed to brew a perfect Polyjuice when I was twelve. I do believe you were fourteen almost fifteen. I am a huge fan of you and your potion's."

Severus said "Well Hermione we will be working close over the next little while you of course will be my apprentice which means I will be working with you as both a Potion's Master and a Healer as I am certified as both. I will require you to spend some time and a time displacement room. We will etch the runes together. One day in the room is a minute out here all of the Potion's students plus a couple extra people are aiming for there masters and so I am going to teach you in there so we can get lots done it will seem like years to you but really only a couple days out here."

I smiled and said "Alright and lets go into the room on Friday night at midnight and come out Monday morning at seven am. We can get a House Elf to turn the room off. I know a charm that will work with a Time Rune. We can set it to recognize the House Elves so they can turn it off. We will have to get them to bring us food every 7 minutes regular time. That will be a week room time."

So I relaxed for a bit then started some minor potions like Blood Replenishing, Jazere Manerre Salve, Skelegrow, and Franctoa Salve. Jazere Manerre was a salve to get rid of most scars. Franctoa was for burns but it worked faster than usual burn salve.

Severus stood next to me the entire time and only corrected me once on the Franctoa as it was his own creation. 


End file.
